La nueva manada
by SuperRocky
Summary: Antes de que empiece la historia quiero avisar que NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMPOCO LAS MÚSICAS QUE VAN A APARECER, este es mi primer fanfic y decidí hacerlo de Ice age, que lo disfruten
1. Nuevo miembro en la familia

Antes de empezar con la historia quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco ninguna de las canciones

La manada habia llegado a la nueva isla, todos estaban explorando el Nuevo hogar

**Ellie:** Esta cueva es perfecta para nosotros

**Manny:** Si, perfecta para 2 perezosos, 2 zariguellas, 3 mamuts y 2 tigres

**Ellie:** Hablando de tigres…tenemos que dar a Shira una cálida bienvenida a la manada

**Manny:** Tienes razón…que te parece si hoy hacemos una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Shira

**Ellie:** Estas seguro? Yo creo que es muy poco tiempo para-

**Shira:** Hola chicos

**Ellie:** Ho-hola shira

**Shira:** Ya encontraron algún lugar para que nos quedemos

**Ellie:** Si, aquella cueva esta bien, es bastate grande, te quedarás con nosotros, verdad?

**Shira:** Por supuesto que sí

**Manny:** Si me disculpan…Diego!

**Diego:** Que sucede Manny? (Se acerca hasta manny)

**Manny:** Ven(Se va con Diego un poco lejos para que Shira no los escuchara)

**Manny:** Queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para shira…ya sabes, para darle la bienvenida a la manada

**Diego:** Genial y cuando piensas hacerlo?

**Manny:** Esta noche

**Diego:** Genial

**Manny:** Pero necesitamos que distraigas a Shira

**Diego:** Perdona?

**Manny:** Distráela, aléjala de la cueva, para que podamos preparar todo

**Diego:** Esta bien

**Manny:** Quizás de paso puedas decirle lo que sientes por ella

**Diego:** Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta shira

**Manny:** Con esta son unas 1,2,3…esta es la cuarta

**Diego:** Y ya me canse de aclarar el punto

**Manny:** Puede ser que tu boca diga que no, pero tu corazón ha de estar gritando que la amas

**Diego:** Ya me cansé de hablar de esto

**Manny:** Como quieras, mejor ve y aleja a Shira de la cueva para que podamos arreglar todo

**Diego:** Ya voy

/Con Ellie y Shira/

**Ellie:** Y como es la vida con los piratas?

**Shira:** Es algo dura, nadie conversa, todas las conversaciones que tenemos es entre gritos, no es divertido

**Ellie:** Que triste

**Shira:** Tripa me amenazó de muerte varias veces, yo ya quería salir de ahí, y se me brindó la oportunidad

**Ellie:** Pues, da por hecho de que aquí no va a suceder eso

**Shira:** Gracias Ellie, espero que nos volvamos buenas amigas

/En eso aparecen Diego y Manny/

**Ellie:** Que hicieron muchachos?

**Manny:** Hablamos de cosas

**Ellie:** Que cosas?

**Manny **(lleva a ellie unos pasos más lejos de Shira)

**Ellie:** Que sucede?

**Manny:** Vamos a hacer la fiesta Para Shira, convencí a Diego que la distraiga unas horas mientras preparamos todo

**Ellie:** Genial

**Manny:** Si, pero no le digas a shira, queremos que sea una sorpresa

**Ellie:** Esta bien

/Con Diego y Shira/

**Diego:** Hola shira

**Shira:** Hola diego como andas?

**Diego:** Bien, quieres venir a Dar una vuelta por la isla, ya sabes para conocerla más y conocernos entre nosotros, pues ahora que estas en la manada

**Shira:** Claro, vamos

/Manny y Ellie ven como se alejan Diego y Shira, y eso significa que hay que comenzar con la decoracion/

**Shira:** Vaya…este lugar es bastante lindo

**Diego:** S i (Digo no sabia de que hablar con Shira, es podía hablar con cualquiera sin problemas pero por algún motivo las palabras se iban cuando estaba con Shira) Y ahora ue estas en la manada…que quieres saber sobre nosotros?

**Shira:** Lo que me es más extraño es…como Ellie, que es una mamut, tiene hermanos Zariguellas, no lo entiendo

**Diego:** Es que…Ellie es Adoptada, se perdió de su manada durante una tormenta y termino debajo de un gran árbol, ahí la encontraron y la criaron como una zariguella, y se percato de que era una mamut cuando se encontró con nosotros y…(Así diego le conto a Shira la historia de los integrantes de la manada,Incluyéndose, lo del bebe humano, la inundación, el mundo de los dinosaurios, lo único que no le conto a shira fue que lanzó una lagrimita loca cuando nació morita, ella pensaba que diego era blando y el no tenia intenciones de empeorarlo más)

**Shira:** Vaya…es una manada bastante inusual

**Diego:** Lo sé, y ahora tu, como acabaste con los piratas?

**Shira:** No suelo hablar de esto, pero, te lo contaré…yo era apenas una cachorrita, no sabía nada sobre el mundo exterior, lo único que tenia era mi manada, pero un día tomamos una vuelta equivocada durante una migración y acabamos en un campamento de los humanos, ellos mataron a toda mi familia, mi madre,mi padre, mis hermanas, Se decicieron de todo lo que me importaba, yo logre huir a tiempo, estaba perdida,no sabia donde ir, no tenia que comer, solo estuve vagando como un Ama en pena durante un par de semanas, hasta que tripa me rescato, me dio un hogar, mejor dicho una tripulación, me crió para robar y matar, no estaba segura de hacerlo pero era la única manera de sobrevivir, cuando tuve la madurez ara cuidarme yo sola trate de salir de la tripulación pero tripa me amenazó con asesinarme si lo hacia, y ya no tuve opción, hasta que llegaron ustedes, gracias a ustedes pude liberarme de ellos

**Diego:** (Vio la cara de tristeza que tenia shira) Shira, todos hemos tenido un mal pasado, pero todos nos apoyamos para superarlo, y lo que realmente importa es que tengamos un futuro juntos, como una verdadera familia

**Shira:** Vaya…eres más blando de lo que esperaba

**Diego:** Yo soy un desalmado asesino, ya te lo había dicho

**Shira: ** Diego, el que te diga que eres blando no significa que no seas un buen cazador, te lo digo porque nunca había escuchado palabras tan tiernas de un tigre dientes de sable

**Diego:** Esta bien, quieres caminar por la playa?

**Shira:** Andando

/Con Manny y Ellie/

**Ellie:** Vaya que te lusiste con los adornos de flores Sid

**Sid: **Es lo menos que puedo hacer

**Morita: **(Entro a la cueva) Vaya…esto es hermoso

**Todos:** Gracias

**Morita:** Y para que toda esta decoración?

**Ellie:** Es que aremos una fiesta sorpresa para darle la bienvenida a Shira

**Morita:** Que tierno, estoy segura de que le fascinará

**Ellie:** Eso espero

**Morita:** En que puedo ayudar?

**Ellie:** Ahora que lo preguntas, necesito que avises cuando Shira este cerca

**Morita:** Esta bien

**Ellie:** Gracias linda…Espero que shira se sienta a gusto con nosotros


	2. Yay! Sorpresa!

Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste, NO SOY LA DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES, y si se lo preguntan, si, lo voy a estar aclarando en cada chapter :D avísenme si no es necesario, basta de charlas! 3…2…1… ACCIÓN!

/Con Diego y Shira/

**Shira:** Es mejor que volvamos a la cueva, ya esta anocheciendo

**Diego:** Podemos quedarnos un rato más

**Shira:** Yo prefiero volver…te veo luego (Se da media vuelta y se va caminando)

**Diego:** Alto (Se pone enfrente de Shira)

**Shira:** Que?

**Diego:** (Bloquea a Shira el camino)

**Shira:** Dejame pasar (Trata de pasar pero no puede)

**Diego:** Me temo que no puedo

**Shira:** De que hablas?

**Diego:** Yo….emm…nada

**Shira:** Me voy (Salta por encima de Diego y se va corriendo mientras el intenta alcanzarla)

/En la cueva/

**Ellie:** Bien, yo le daré la bienvenida a Shira

**Sid:** Por que no yo?

**Crash: ** O yo?

**Ellie:** Pero ya dijimos que-

**Sid:** Simpre es lo que tu quieres

**Ellie:** A poco es cierto?

**Eddie:** Siempre!

**Ellie:** Pero-

/Sin darse cuenta todos empezaron a pelear , o más bien, discutir/

**Morita:** Oigan

**Todos:** No te metas!

**Morita:** Entonces véanse ustedes! (Se va)

/Shira entra a la cueva seguida por diego y ven que están peleando/

**Shira:** Emm…chicos

**Ellie:** No te metas!

**Shira:** Pero-

**Crash:** Nada de peros

**Shira:** Chicos!

**Ellie:** El tema no es contigo Shira

**Todos:** Shira!?

**Shira:** ¿?

**Todos:** SORPRESA!

**Shira: ¿?**

**Ellie:** Bienvenida a la manada!

**Shira:** Gracias…

**Morita:** Yaaay! Sorpresa! Llegué tarde?

**Shira:** No, no lo creo

**Manny:** Disculpa la pelea

**Shira:** no hay problemas, y…que es todo esto?

**Ellie:** Es una pequeña bienvenida, lo hacemos cada vez que hay un nuevo integrante en la manada

**Shira:** Que tierno chicos

**Ellie:** Es lo menos que podíamos hacer luego de que nos ayudaste a deshacernos de tripa

**Shira:** Si….prefiero no hablar de eso

**Manny:** Hecho

**Sid:** Y que te parece?

**Shira:** Esta todo muy lindo, realmente se lucieron

**Diego:** Hola chicos

**Todos:** Hola

**Shira:** Asi que por esto no querías que vuelva a la cueva

**Diego:** Si, es que era una sorpresa

**Shira:** y una sorpresa bastante tierna (Abraza a Diego

**Mente de Diego: **Esa sensación volvió

**Escena posterior**

/Diego estaba tratando de convencer a Shira de que se una a la manada/

**Diego:** Ven con nosotros, Ven conmigo (En ese momento diego sintió algo como que algo volaba en su estomago)/**Autora: Mariposas en el estomago para ser más directos**/

**Fin de la escena**

**Shira:** (Aun abrazaba a Diego) Aun no puedo creer que haya encontrado una familia que me quiera tal y como soy

**Diego:** Pues la encontraste, y no te vamos a abandonar

/Silencio incomodo, /

**Shira:** (Suelta a diego) Lo siento, la emoción del momento

**Diego:** Tranquila, no sucede nad-

**Crash**: Bonjour madame (Hace una reverencia a shira)

**Shira:** ¿?

**Eddie: **Mi lady (Hace una reverencia a shira)

**Shira:** Asi se comportan todos los días?

**Diego:** See…solo un día más en el paraíso

**Shira:** Ok

**Ellie:** Ven shira, te vamos a presentar a cada uno de nosotros

**Shira:** Genial (Se va con Ellie)

**Manny:** Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

**Diego:** Hay no, ahí vamos de nuevo

**Manny:** Cuado lo vas a admitir?

**Diego:** Admitir que?

**Manny:** Admitir que amas a Shira

**Diego:** Esta es la quinta vez que te lo digo, no amo a Shira y ya me estoy cansando de decírtelo

**Manny:** Ese abrazo fue muy tierno

** Diego:** Y eso que?

**Manny:** Si hubieses visto tu cara! (Ríe)

**Diego:** Si, esta es mi cara: Dos ojos,una nariz, una boca y dos colmillos, que tiene de raro?

**Manny:** JA-JA, Yo me refería tu expresion

**Diego:** Sabes, me siento en un interrogatorio

**Manny:** Bienvenido al Interroga-manny

**Diego:** Ay Dios mío

**Manny:** Admite que la amas

**Diego:** No la amo

**Manny:** Claro que sí, se te nota en la cara

**Diego:** No

**Manny:** Si

**Diego:** Si te digo que si me dejarías en paz?

**Manny:** Si

**Diego:** Entonces si

**Manny:** JA! Lo sabía

**Diego:** Solo te lo dije para que me dejaras en paz, me voy (Se va con ellie y los demás)

**Manny:** Ya lo vas a Admitir diego

**Bueno,hasta aquí llego el capítulo 2, ojalá les haya gustado, Cuidense! Dejenme reviews si quieren que le cambie algo a la historia o si tienen una idea para continuar, todas las ideas son válidas, muchas gracias por leer, A lo mejor mañana subo un nuevo capítulo yay! Nos vemos :D**


	3. Descubriendo un Sentimiento

Hola a todos! Ya estamos en el capitulo 3 de esta historia, a lo major no es tan larga pero la intencion es lo que cuenta, espero que les guste…3….2…1 accion!

/Al dia siguiente todos ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares, Sid y Abuelita en unas rocas grandes, Crash,Eddie y ellie en un árbol que había allí adentro, Manny y Morita debajo de el árbol, y Shira y Diego en el fondo de la cueva dado a que veían en la oscuridad sin problemas, todos estaban durmiendo ya que eran las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente/

**Diego:** (Se estira y bosteza)

/Diego intenta salir de la cueva sin hacer el menor ruido para que nadie se despierte, ya que iría cazar algo de desayunar y Manny ya le había aclarado varias veces que queria que caze lo más lejos posible de la manada,diego quería aprovechar que todos estaban durmiendo pero el mínimo ruido de una rama que se rompió despertó a shira/

**Shira:** Diego?…

**Diego: **Tranquila gatita, vuelve a dormir

**Shira**:Dos puntos…número uno: no me vuelvas a llamar gatita

**Diego:** De acuerdo gat…Shira

**Shira:** Segundo:ya estoy despierta,

**Diego:** De acuerdo, queires venir a cazar algo , ya sabes, antes de que los demás despierten

**Shira:** Suena bien,vamos

/Luego de un par de minutos diego y Shira logran cazar una gazela, luego de comer vuelven a la cuava pues Diego tenía varias preguntas para Ellie/

**Ellie:** Buen dia chicos

**Diego/Shira:** Hola ellie

**Manny:** SID! Ya levántate perezoso!

**Sid:** Que es este escándalo a la mitad de la madrugada?

**Shira:** De hecho ya es medio día sid

**Sid:** Hablas enserio?

**Shira:** sip

**Diego:** Ellie, puedo conversar contigo un rato?

**Ellie:** Claro

**Diego:** Ven (Lleva a Ellie a la playa para conversar)

**Ellie:** De que quieres hablar?

**Diego:n **Pues hace un par de días me siento extraño

Ellie:** A que te refieres?**

**Diego:** Primero empezé a Sentir cosas en mi estomago

**Ellie:** Como que había insectos volando en tu estomago

**Diego:** Asqueroso, pero lo define a la perfeccion

**Ellie:** Luego

**Diego:** De la nada mi corazón se acelera

**Ellie:** Escucho

**Diego:** Y me pongo nervioso al hablar

**Ellie:** Nervioso?

**Diego:** Si, no me salen las palabras

**Ellie:** Y con quien te encuentras en los momentos de que todo esto pasa?

**Diego:**Creo que con…Shira

**Ellie:** Ahí esta!

**Diego:** Ahí esta que?

**Ellie:** Que no lo ves?

**Diego:** Ver que?

**Ellie: **Es más que obvio que estas enamorado de Shira

**Diego:** No lo creo

**Ellie:** Diego, cualquiera se daría cuenta en cuestión de minutos

**Diego:** No me estas mintiendo o si?

**Ellie:** Yo no miento

**Diego:** Ah si?

**Ellie:** Bueno, mentí al decir que no mentía pero lo que estas enamorado es muy cierto

**Diego:** Como digas

**Ellie:** Y se lo vas a confesar?

**Diego:** Primero necesito asegurarme de que eso pasa, luego, si me doy cuenta que es verdad, se lo diré

**Ellie:** De acuerdo

**Diego:** Pero no le digas a nadie

**Ellie:** Esta bien

**Diego: **En especial a Manny, porque ya sabes como es

**Ellie:** Esta bien

/De lo que Diego y Ellie no se percataron era que Shira los estaba espiando desde detrás de los arbustos/

**Shira:** Asi que parece que diego esta enamorado de mi, y creo que yo siento lo mismo, no estoy segura, haaaaaay malditos sentimientos! Siempre me confunden

**Hasta aquí llego la historia, se que no es muy larga pero ya empezó el colegio y tengo bastantes tareas, tratare de actualizar mañana, cuídense :D**


	4. Esta es la verdad

**Holis a todoos! Aqui les traigo un Nuevo capítulo, tal vez publique 2 capitulos hoy, asi que….Accion!**

**Shira:** Asi que parece que Diego esta enamorado de mi, y…creo que siento lo mismo, no estoy segura haaaaay malditos sentimientos! Dejen de confundirmee! (Dijo en su mente) Será mejor que lo averigue ()Se va silenciosamente para que no la escuchen)

/En la cueva/

**Morita:** Adios! , me iré a pasear con mis amigos por allí(Se va)

**Manny:**, Crash! Eddie!

**Crash/Eddie:** Si señor!

**Manny:** Vayan con morita a donde sea que vaya, sin que los vea

**Crash:** Quieres que espiemos a morita?

**Manny: **Si, digo no, solo quiero que vigilen que no haga nada malo

**Eddie:** Padre sobreprotector a la vista!

**Manny:** No soy un padre sobreprotector, solo quiero lo mejor para ella

**Eddie:** Como quieras (Se va)

**Crash:** Si nos descubre te hechamos de cabeza

**Manny:** Bien, bien, ahora vayan!

/Shira estaba caminando sola por la playa tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurria, y que mejor manera de estar hablando sola, cualquiera que la viera diría que esta loca/

**Mente de Shira:** Asi que estas enamorada de Diego? Ya lo sabía

**Shira: **Para empezar, no estoy segura de lo que estoy sintiendo, hace mucho tiempo que no me enamoro y ya olvide como se sentía, segundo…como no lo vas a saber si eres mi mente?

**Mente de Shira:** Esta bien, señorita no se lo que siento, y que vas a hacer para saber si diego esta realmente enamorado de ti

**Shira:** Le voy a preguntar a ellie

**Mente de Shira:** Hablas enserio?, sonarás desesperada

**Shira:** Buen punto….espera, porque te hago caso a ti?

**Mente de Shira:** No se, tal vez porque soy tu mente!

**Shira:** No que para los temas de amor hay que escuchar al corazón?

**Corazón de Shira:** Tienes razón

**Shira:** Genial, ahora ya me volví completamente loca! Estoy hablando sola!

**Mente de shira**: Claro que no. Estas hablando conmigo

**Corazon de Shira:** Y conmigo!

**Shira: **Ya cállense

/**En otra parte de la isla había otro loco y creo que ya sabemos quien es…Diego, otro que habla solo**/

**Mente de Diego:** Asi que por fin te enamoraste! Ya sabía que este día llegaría

**Diego: **Para empezar, creo que la palabra "Ënamorarme" es una palabra muy fuerte, yo diría que me parece linda, eso es todo

**Mente de Diego:** Hay Diego! Porque no dejas tu orgullo de un lado y admites que te enamoraste de Shira

**Diego: ** No soy orgulloso

**Mente de Diego:** No? Si no eras orgulloso por lo menos admitirías que estas enamorado de shira, pero esto va más lento de lo que creía

**Diego:** Explícame…porque recibo consejos tuyos?

**Mente de Diego:** Porque yo soy tu mente!

**Diego:** Porque no escucho a mi corazón?

**Mente de Diego:** Porque ese perdedor no te va a ayudar en nada!

**Corazón de Diego:** Como lo sabes? Yo soy muy útil en estas decisiones

**Diego:** Genial, ahora me habla mi corazón! Ya me estoy volviendo loco!

**Mente de Diego:** Yo usaría otro termino, como…demente

**Diego:** Ya cállate!

**Mente de Diego:** No me callo hasta que admitas que estas enamorado

**Diego:** Genial, ahora te tendré que soportar de por vida

**Mente de Diego:** Admítelo!

**Diego:** No estoy enamorado!

**Mente de Diego:** Hace un rato me dijiste que te parecía linda, que es lo que te gusta de ella?

**Diego:** Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su personalidad, su actitud, su forma de ser, su carácter

**Mente de Diego:** Con que no estas enamorado y la describes así

**Diego:** Tal vez tengas razón

**Mente de diego:** Aja!

**Diego:** Dije tal vez, no lo afirme….bueno esta bien, si estoy enamorado de ella

**Mente de Diego:** Al fin! Por fin lo dijiste!

**/En la cueva/**

**Shira:** Ellie…puedo hablar contigo un segundo

**Ellie:** Claro

**/Shira lleva a ellie a otra parte porque no quería que nadie escuche la conversacion/**

**Shira:** Ellie…Diego no te ha dicho nada sobre mí

**Ellie:** Si, me dijo que eras una gran persona

**Shira:** Bien, pero no te dijo nada sobre estar…no se…enamorado de mi

**Ellie:** Emmm…yo…No nada

**Shira:** No me mientas

**Ellie:** Esta bien, aparentemente si, pero lo conozco hace mucho tiempo…y no lo va a admitir fácilmente, por más cierto que sea va a tardar en admitirlo

**Shira:** Gracias ellie

**Ellie:** No le digas nada a Die…porque preguntaste?

**Shira:…**

**Ellie:** No me digas que tu

**Shira…**

**Ellie:**Estas enamorada de Diego?

**Shira:** No lo sé, tal vez

**Ellie:** No hay tal vez, es si o no

**Shira:** Creo que si

**Ellie:** No es creo…si o no

**Shira:** Esta bien, si, si lo estoy

**Ellie:** Que bonito! Como harás que se declare

**Shira:** No lo sé, necesito tu ayuda

**Ellie:** Esta bien…ya veremos que puedes hacer

**Shira:** Gracias ellie, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido

**Hasta aquí llego el chapter de hoy, vere si subo otro en un rato, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	5. Oh cielos!

/Ya habia caído la noche mientras Ellie y Shira veían un plan para hacer que diego admitiera lo que sentía y se le declarase a Shira/

**Ellie:** Muy bien, entonces ya esta todo listo

**Shira:** Sip, espero que funcione

**Ellie:** Tranquila, todo va a salir de maravilla

**Shira:** Eso espero

**Ellie:** Recalculemos….lo que tienes que hacer es, acercarte más a Diego

**Shira:** Entendido, acercarme más

**Ellie:** Preguntarle que es lo que siente por ti, si es amistad o algo más

**Shira:** Entendido

**Ellie:** Cuando te responda, hmm…ya verás que hacer

**Shira:** Listo, y cuando ponemos el plan en acción

**Ellie:** Será mejor iniciar mañana, así tienes más tiempo, ahora, vamos a descanzar que estoy exhausta

**Shira:** Vamos

/En la playa estaban aun Morita y sus amigos/

**Steffie:** Este lugar es tan cool

**Kattie:** Es increíble

**Morita:** Si…oigan, ustedes no han sentido que nos han estado siguiendo?

**Crash/Eddie:** (Saliendo de unos arbustos) Nosotros no fuimos

**Morita:** Que hacer aquí!?

**Crash:** Manny nos envió a que te espiemos

**Morita:** Que hizo que!?

**Eddie:** Nada

/Crash y Eddie se van corriendo

**/Morita llega a la cueva enfadada buscando a Manny/**

**Manny:** Hola cariño como te fue con tus amigos?

**Morita:** Como me pudiste hacer eso?

**Manny:** Hacer que?

**Morita:** Mandar a Crash y Eddie a espiarme

**Manny:** Yo no-

**Morita:** Creí que habías cambiado, pero veo que no (Se va a dormir)

**Manny:** Voy a matar a esos 2

**Diego:** A quien vas a matar?

**Manny:** A un par de bromistas

**Diego:** Genial, avísame asi te ayudo, tengo que tomar varias venganzas contra ellos

**Manny:** Te aviso

**Diego:** Por cierto…no viste a ellie o a Shira?

**Manny:** Justo te lo iba a preguntar

**Diego:** Desde el mediodía que no las veo

**Manny:** Que extraño

**Diego:** Ya vendrán, seguro tenían cosas que hacer

**Manny:** Si, seguramente

/Luego de esto Manny se queda dormido junto a Morita, Diego se quedo un rato más despierto hasta que el cansancio lo venció y quedó dormido /

/Cuando ellie y Shira llegaron todos ya estaban dormidos/

**Shira:** Encerio nos tardamos

**Ellie:** Si, será mejor que vayamos a dormir

**Shira:** Si, hasta mañana ellie

**Ellie:** que duermas bien Shira

/Mientras esto ocurria un sueño pasaba por la mente de Diego/

/Era de día y diego estaba dispuesto a decirle a shira lo que sentía por ella/

**Diego:** Shira

**Shira:** Si?

**Diego:** Te quiero decir que tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Eres simplemente hermosa y lo pensé desde el primer momento que te vi, lo que quiero decir es que Te amo

**Shira** (Se pone a reír)

**Diego:** ¿?

**Shira:** Ay dios mío, tu en realidad piensas que yo amaría a alguien como tu? No me hagas reír

**Diego:** Pero-

**Shira:** Pero nada

**Diego:** Yo te amo shira

**Shira**:Pues fíjate que yo no

/**Fin del sueño**/

/Shira ya había despertado pero se había quedado en la cueva porque no pensaba salir sola, porque le daba flojera, en eso diego empezó a hablar dormido, lo cual llamo la atención de Shira/

**Shira:** Diego? Estas despierto?

**Diego:** (Aun en sueño) Por favor, no me hagas esto

**Shira:** Pero que le sucede?

**Diego: **Shira…yo te amo y nada lo va a cambiar

**Shira:** (No podía creer lo que dijo Diego, aunque lo dijo dormido, sus palabras llegaron al corazón de Shira)


	6. Aviso

Olvide avisar que voy a seguir poniendo un capitulo por día hasta el domingo, luego lo más probable es que actualize los martes y sabados, ya que iniciare co todas mis actividades extracurriculares, pero si en la semana se me presenta la oportunidad de actualizar lo haré, gracias por leer y nos vemos (Mejor dicho leemos) mañana


	7. Mis sentimientos

/Al dia siguiente shira ya había despertado pero se habia quedado en la cueva ya que no quería salir sola porque le daba Flojera, en eso diego empezó a hablar en sueño/

**Shira:** Diego? Estas despierto?

**Diego:** Aún dormido) Por favor, no me hagas esto

**Shira:** Pero que le sucede?

**Diego:** Shira, yo te amo…y nada lo va a cambiar

**Shira**: (No podía creer lo que dijo diego, aunque ella ya tenía leves sospechas, pero lo que dijo Diego llegó al corazón de ella) No puede ser

/Shira estaba dispuesta a salir de la cueva a caminar por la playa/

**Shira::** (Sabía que sentía algo por mi, pero no pensé que me amara,por un lado me alegra pero por otro me preocupa un poco, que hago? No pensé que iba tan serio, yo etoy enamorada de el, pero necesito saber más de cómo es para amarlo pensó), me tengo que relajar un poco

Shira

Baby I got love for thee so deep inside  
f me I don't know where to start  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling  
So I say baby baby, baby

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
(baby, baby ohohohoh)

Baby I'm so down for you no matter what you  
(Real talk) I'll be around

See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I knew what feelings were about

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling  
So I say baby baby, baby

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
(baby, baby ohohohoh)

Straight up you got me (all in)  
How could I not be I sure hope you know  
If it's even possible  
I love you more  
Than word 'love' can say it

It's better not explaining that why I keep saying...  
Baby I

/En la cueva/

/Todos ya habían despertado pero se mantuvieron dentro de la cueva por un rato/

**Manny:** Buen día chicos, como amanecieron?

**Ellie/Sid/Abuelita/Crash Eddie:** Bien

**Morita:** No me hables!

**Ellie:** Por que te comportas hací?

**Morita:** Porque papá me manda a mis tíos a espiarme

**Ellie:** Que tu papá que?

**La historia de hoy no fue muy larga, lo sé pero no tuve mucho tiempo el día de hoy, mañana no voy a poder actualizar asi que nos vemos el domingo o a más tardar el lunes, cuídense…por cierto la canción es baby I de Ariana grande**


	8. Un beso y un escape

**Hola a todos, he vuelto yaay! Perdon por no actualizar el fin de semana, es que tengo tarea hasta el cuello, y los maestros son muy exigentes, ya saben,la secundaria es responsabilidad y bla bla bla, BASTA DE CHARLAS! 3….2…1…ACCION!**

**Ellie:** Que tu papá que!?

**Manny:** yo….solo…..quería protegerla

**Ellie:** Pero ya hablamos de eso, Morita ya no necesita niñeros

**Manny:** Pero ella es mi niña pequeña

**Ellie:** Manny…tiene 17 años, ya no es una niña

**Manny:** Creo que tienes razón

**Ellie:** Crees? Claro que la tengo, y si me entero que vuelves a enviar a Crash y Eddie a espiarla la vas a pasar muy mal (Se va)

**Manny:** Hay dios mio!

**Sid:** Hola Manny, has visto a Shira, es que tenía que preguntarle algo

**Manny:** Ahora que lo preguntas,no la he visto en toda la mañana, tampoco a diego

**Sid:** De que hablas? Diego sigue durmiendo

**Manny:** Pero ya casi es mediodía! Iré a despertar a ese holgazan(Se va, llega hasta donde esta diego) LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZAN!

**Diego:** Que!? Que!? Que!? ()Despertando de golpe

**Manny:** No tienes nada que decir?

**Diego:** Para que me despiertas a mitad de la madrugada?

**Manny:** Creo que esta mal tu hora, ya casi es mediodía

**Diego:** Hablas en serio?

**Manny:** Si, ya levántate!

**Digo:** (Se levanta y se va hasta la entrada de la cueva) Buenos días ellie

**Ellie:** Buenas tardes diego

**Diego:** Ya, no te burles

**Ellie:** Esta bien

**Diego:** Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

**Ellie:** Claro, que sucede

**Diego:** (Lleva a ellie hasta la playa) Quiero hablarte acerca de Shira

**Ellie:** Empieza…

**Diego:** Tenías razón, al parecer, si estoy enamorado de Shira

**Ellie:** Por fin dejaste tu orgullo de lado y admitiste que estas enamorado de ella, y ahora que?

**Diego:** Debo decirle, la has visto?

**Ellie: **No la he visto en toda la mañana, es mejor que vayas a buscarla

**Diego:** Eso haré…gracias ellie

/En otro lugar de la isla/

**Shira**: (Creo que voy a hablar con ellie y voy a cancelar el plan para que diego se me declare, dejaré que todo tome su tiempo, mientras más tarde, más tiempo de aclarar mis sentimientos tendré-Pensó)

**Diego:** Shira!...Shira!

**Shira:** Hola Diego

**Diego:** Ahí estabas, te quería decir algo

**Shira:** (Esto no me suena bien) Claro

**Diego:** Emmm…yo…..

**Shira:** (Creo que me lo dirá) Tu….que?

**Diego:** Yo…ayy! No se como decirlo

**Shira:** Con palabras

**Diego:** No encuentro palabras

**Shira:** Entonces dilo con una acción, has algo que represente o exprese lo que quieres decir

**Diego:** Esta bien..yo (Hazlo de una vez)

/Shira Miraba a Diego como si no estuviera entendiendo lo que sucediera, hasta que Diego se armó de valor, no dijo lo que sentía, sino hizo algo que expresaba mejor sus sentimientos, Diego junto todo el valor que tenía y besó a Shira, era un beso profundo, el cual transmitía todo lo que Diego estaba Callando/

**Shira:** (Cuando diego se alejo un poco de ella, esta lo miro con cara de ¿que fue eso? No dijo nada y corrio hasta salir de la vista de Diego, sin saber porque lo había hecho, ella estaba enamorada de Diego, pero lo que nadie sabia sobre ella, era que Shira tenía terror al compromiso o mejor dicho , tenía miedo que Diego la amara y que la relación no saliera bien)

**Hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy…les dejaré con la duda, Volvera Shira? Como lo tomará diego? Que pensará la manada? Shira estará segura de lo que hizo? Todo y más en el próximo capitulo**


	9. Regresé por amor

**Holis a todos! Aqui les traigo un Nuevo chapter, yaaay! Y no es un capitulo cualquiera, sino, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, que la disfuten, gracias por la buena onda y nos leemos en bloopers de ice age, y les quería preguntar si tienen una idea para el conductor de los bloopers, este fic lo publicaré el viernes a más tardar, 3….2…1…..ACCION!**

**Diego:** (Trato de alcanzar a Shira pero ya era tarde,se había ido, por primera vez en su vida Diego sintió lo que era un corazón roto) No puedo creerlo

/En la cueva/

/Diego llego, y se fue hasta el fondo de la cueva donde acostumbraba dormir, se recostó y quedo pensando en lo que ocurrió con shira, hasta que aparecieron sus amigos/

**Ellie:** (No pudo evitar ver una lagrima se escurría por el rostro de Diego, cosa que nunca había visto) Diego, que sucede?

**Diego:** No es nada

**Manny:** Diego, te conozco hace mucho tiempo, se que algo ocurre

**Diego:** No es nada!

**Ellie:** Esto es por Shira no?

**Diego:** Que? Acaso ella es el centro del universo? (Se va algo triste)

/En el otro lado de la isla/

/Shira estaba acostada en el piso conteniendo el llanto, ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que hizo/

**Mente de Shira:** Que te pasaba por la cabeza?

**Shira:** No lo sé

**Mente de Shira:** Sabia que tu miedo al compromiso te iba a jugar una mala pasada

**Shira:** Quieres dejar de restregármelo en la cara, Si…Tengo miedo al compromiso, y que? Es un problema que siempre tuve, y ahora…me costo, tal vez, la persona que más me ha amadoy que más he amado

**Mente de Shira:** Si lo amas, por que huiste?

**Shira:** Es que…No lo sé!

**Mente de Shira:** Y que vas a hacer?

**Shira:** En este momento lo único que quiero hacer es estar tranquila, ya tengo suficiente culpa dentro de mí, no sabes como se siente haber roto un corazón ,especialmente si ese corazón pertenece a la persona que más amas

**Mente de Shira:** Esta bien, me callo, pero solo por un rato

**Shira:** Gracias

/En ese momento shira tenia que desahogar toda su tristeza/

Shira:

Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada

Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por donde regresar  
Llena de remordimiento

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...  
(Del sufrimiento)

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón

(En esta estrofa shira suelta unas lágrimas)  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa

Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No se como lograr  
Mi alma reparar

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento  
(Del sufrimiento)  
(Del sufrimiento)  
(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento ohhhhh  
(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar... y llorar...

**Mente de Shira:** Aplauso, Aplauso, *Snif* *Snif*

**Shira:** Ya se lo que tengo que hacer

**Mente de Shira:** Que harás?

**Shira:** Voy a recuperar el amor de Diego

**Mente de Shira:** Estas segura?

**Shira:** Más que nunca

/En la cueva/

**Ellie:** Diego, dime, que pasó con Shira?

**Diego:** De verdad quieres que te cuente?

**Ellie:** Soy como tu hermana Diego, Dime

**Diego:** Le conte a Shira sobre lo que siento por ella, y huyo hacia el otro lado de la isla

**Ellie:** No lo puedo creer

**Diego:** Yo tampoco lo pude creer

**Manny:** Creer que?

**Diego:** Creo que tengo que contarte de una vez

**Manny:** Dime, que sucedió diego?

**Diego:** **:** Le conte a Shira sobre lo que siento por ella, y huyo hacia el otro lado de la isla

**Manny:** (Luego de que Escucho esto se quedo impactado) Como lo siento diego, no me imagino como te has de estar sintiendo

**Diego:** Me siento muy mal, la primera persona que realmente amé me dejo el corazón hecho trizas

**Ellie:** A lo mejor, Shira huyó porque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, y cuando este lista va a volver

**Manny:** Ya sabes lo que dicen Diego, Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si regresa, es tuyo. Si no regresa, nunca lo fue

**Diego:** Buen momento para volverte filósofo Manny

**Ellie:** Manny, ya déjalo, se ha de sentir horrible y tu lo empeoras cada vez más

**Manny:** Lo siento Diego

**Diego:** No hay problemas, me voy a Dar una vuelta por la playa

/En la playa/

**Diego:** Aun no lo comprendo, Que hice mal? Lo único que hice fue ser yo mismo, tal vez no soy suficientemente bueno para ella, Shira se merece alguien mejor (Derrama un par de Lágrimas)

**Shira:** (Estaba parada justo detrás de Diego) No es así diego

**Diego:** Shira? (Da la vuelta y ve a Shira parada detrás de el)

**Shira:** Si, soy yo

**Diego:** (Abraza fuertemente a Shira)

**Shira:** Como lo siento (Dijo entre sollozos) la razón por la cual escape fue por que yo tengo un pequeño problema, tengo miedo al compromiso, espero me que entiendas

**Diego:** Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestros temores, pero lo único que importa es que Has vuelto, y si no quieres iniciar una relación conmigo, yo entiendo se que ha de ser dif- (Diego fue callado por un beso de Shira)

**Shira:** Si he vuelto es porque tenemos una conexión tan fuerte que no se puede romper, y esa conexión es el amor

**Diego:** Te amo Shira

**Shira:** Tambien te amo

**Hasta aquí llego esta historia espero que les haya gustado *Snif* *Snif* no se olviden de dejar un review con una idea para un posible conductor de los bloopers de Ice age, Me despido, hasta el viernes! **

**Reviews como si no hubiera mañana! Whooooo….Cuidense**


End file.
